I'm With You
by Color With Marker
Summary: Roger loves one person more than anything. Songfic to Adam Pascal's "I'm With You".


It's so hard to love someone who you put through hell.

We fight so much that it's nearly unbearable to live in the same building as the other.

Love makes you do crazy things.

Love makes you fight over drugs.

Love makes you scream at each other in the alleys.

Love makes you bite your lip and pretend that everything is okay when you know better.

Love also makes you write a song.

_Starlight and wonder  
The universe seen through your eyes  
The moon is a glorious halo  
Hanging high over your head every night  
Spinning and spinning  
A flick of the wrist and a smile  
And in the morning so early  
Deep conversations are spoken  
in tongues by sunlight_

We sit on the roof of the building late at night. Sometimes, we lie down and watch the stars. I listen to your theory about how we are absolutely nothing existing in the universe, just floating matter with little purpose. Sometimes, I feel like when you say such things that you mean that I'm meaningless to you. But then you kiss my cheek and say that I'm the only things that gives anything meaning in this cruel world. It makes me smile every time. And then you get mad whenever I say that you remind me of Collins with your crackpot theories.

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_  
_Tonight you can get very far  
The calm and the storm, and forever yours  
And I'm with you_

When I say Collins, everyone thinks of Angel. Hell, _I_ think of Angel. She's gone, and it feels like the good spirit of the East Village has vanished with her. When she left, it all went downhill. We fought. I ran away. You were just a zombie trying to get by. We both almost lost each other, but love made us realize that without each other, we were hopeless. And then we both think of how Angel held our family together.

And you cry because you miss her so much.

I sit there and hold you tight as you mourn the loss of a great friend.

But I don't cry. I can't cry. No one sees me cry.

_We stare out the window  
And look to the sky every night  
The stars are the beacons of heaven,  
And maybe one day you'll go up for a ride  
Oh you are the sunshine,  
you are the face that I dream of  
You are your mother's religion, down on her knees as she kisses your  
Heartache away_

We have to go inside because it's too cold to stay out all night. I remind you that once it's summer again, we can lie on the roof and make love all night long. You blush and tell me that I have a very dirty mind.

But you love my dirty mind so much that neither of us could really give two shits.

Tonight, we fall asleep on the couch by accident and are awoken by the inglorious sunshine right in our faces early the next morning. I usually would get so annoyed by this, but you just smile and kiss me hello.

Who can turn down such a pleasant awakening like that?

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_  
_Tonight you can get very far  
The calm and the storm, and forever yours  
And I'm with you_

Tonight, we go to the Life Café. Everyone is there. We all get drunk, of course. We dance on the bars and tables. Chairs and stools are props in whatever we feel like doing while we're wasted. A drinking contest takes place. Once again, you're the first one out. You usually are. Just to make you feel better, I purposefully lose next. The others pout and tease me, saying that you make me weak.

If anything, you make me so much stronger.

I called it a night and we said our goodbyes as we departed. You ask if I'm okay. I tell you that as long as you're by my side, everything is okay. We walk the short distance back home while laughing over what our friends did earlier.

_I've thrown coins in the fountain,  
I've been to the mountain  
I've lived through the violence,  
I've seen what man can do to man_

Once the door slides shut, you're mine. I push you back against the wall and our mouths attack each other. We kiss and moan and suck and bite and lick one another. I pin your wrists above your head and kiss your neck. You throw your head back and moan my name. I can't stand the tension and I pick you up and kiss you as I carry you to our shared bedroom.

_I can't promise you peace,  
I can't promise you money_

I rip your clothes off. You do the same to me. Your mouth attaches to my shoulder and bites down. I try not to ruin the electrifying moment by rushing. I slowly strip off my pants and yours too. You continue working my upper body with your mouth as your hands grab my hardening member. Now I cry out your name.

_But I promise to make you the best man I can_

I can't wait much longer. We prepare ourselves for what our bodies have been crying to do since we left the Life Café. You beg me to be slow and gentle. I look deep into your eyes and tell you that I could never hurt you.

_Hold onto something  
'cause your life's about to begin_

I push inside slowly. You throw your head back and let out a tiny whimper. I pause, afraid I did something wrong. You beg me to keep going. I do, and the sounds that you make let me know that I'm not messing up. I thrust harder, keeping a steady pace. Your tiny body shakes. It's hard to stay collected when you look so beautiful like this.

Almost there. Almost there. Just about to...

_Tonight, you can dream you're a star  
You can walk on the clouds  
And float to the ground  
And I'm with you_  
_Tonight you can get very far  
The calm and the storm, and forever yours  
And I'm with you_

Just as we came at the same time, we both shout each other's names for all of Avenue B to hear. I pull out and clean myself off. I'm drenched in sweat, and I'm positive you are too. I can feel your arms wrap around my waist and your smooth lips press to my temple.

"That felt amazing, Roger," you say. I turn to see that smile I love so damn much.

"More than amazing," I say. "It was perfect."

You let out a giggle and fall onto your back. I do the same and we instinctively cuddle together. Your head goes on my chest. My arm goes around your body. Your body heat warms me up in this winter weather as I see the snowflakes falling outside.

It was as if there was a God making tonight absolutely perfect.

"I love you, Roger Davis," you say with a yawn.

I smile and plant a kiss on your lips as you fall asleep.

"I love you too, Mark Cohen."


End file.
